pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Attributes (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Attributes (PGW). Attributes are what describes a weapon's capabilities or effects. Weapon attributes Grade Main page: Grades System The six grades are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Mythical. The higher the grade, the harder it is to obtain the weapon. Efficiency Previously named "Weapon Level" or "Lethality," it measures the performance of a weapon, based on DPS. The maximum level of your weapon is your user level. Fire Rate The higher the rate of fire, the faster it shoots. As a benchmark, a fire rate of 99 indicates 10 rounds per second. Capacity The capacity shows how many rounds a magazine can hold. The melee that only has capacity is Disconnector Mobility The higher the mobility, the faster the player moves. This was formerly called Weight, where the numbers are smaller. Even before that, it was called Mobility. As a benchmark, mobility of 90 is equivalent to 130 of the (old) mobility and 100 is equal to 90. Attack Exclusive to melee weapons. The higher the Attack stat, the faster it swings. General attributes Silent Gives weapons a suppressor that drastically reduces noise while firing. Wall Break It allows the weapon to shoot through walls, but the damage is reduced when a player hits another through a wall. Scoped It gives the weapon a scope that makes long-range combat easier. Area Damage The weapon can cause damage in an area around the point of impact. How large the affected area depends on the weapon, and certain weapons can't score headshots. For Sandbox This weapon can be equipped in the Sandbox game mode. Piercing Shot Shots from weapons with this attribute can go through multiple entities (players, monsters, or pets) but not the map. Shotgun Weapons are a shotgun, which fires bullets in a spread pattern. Automatic Holding down the fire button for this weapon would fire continuously until it runs out of ammo. Single Shot Holding down the fire button fires once, and after a period of time, the weapon will fire again. Multiple Shots Shooting once will simultaneously eject several bullets/projectiles. Ricochet The weapon's projectile or bullet will bounce off surfaces. Not to be confused with the Ricochet killstreak in which you get when you get a reflected kill when using the Reflector. Laser The weapon projectile is a laser or a beam of light. May hit through multiple enemies and players, depending on the weapon. Rockets The weapon will not fire bullets but will instead fire rockets/missiles (that can be destroyed by the Barrier Rifle). Looping Shot The weapon will fire a projectile that is affected by gravity and will fall in an arc. Slows Down Target The weapon will slow down players on a hit, preventing them from flying or jumping. Manual Guidance Stinger and Stinger 3000 exclusive. Projectiles fired from these weapons will follow the crosshair. Contact Detonator Fake Bonus, Smile Mine, and weapons such as Temple Guardian, Sly Avenger, and Like Launcher are exclusive. Weapons with this attribute can shoot projectiles that explode after a short time or when an enemy player gets near. Energy Shield Barrier Rifle, Excalibur, and Energy Shield are exclusive. Armor and health regenerate slowly and ricochet weapons cannot affect the player. Semi-Auto Exclusive to weapons such as Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, Fast Death (PG3D), Champion/Mercenary, Sniper Cyber Module, Semi-Auto Shotgun, and the Pursuer Z3 can fire in bursts within a single tap of the fire button. Sticky Mines Demoman, Hedgehog, and Like Launcher are exclusive. The weapon shoots mines that stick to walls/floors/ceilings and explode when they come into contact, or after a short while. Homing Missile Bee Swarm Spell, Smart Bullet Bazooka, Swarmer, Nanobots Rifle, and Clockwork Nutcracker (along with their upgrades) are exclusive. It means that these weapons' bullets will follow players and monsters for a period of time. Charge Shot These weapons require charging by holding down the fire button. The longer you charge, the more damage the projectile/weapon will do. A fully charged shot usually does significantly more damage than an almost fully charged shot. Some weapons require a full charge while others can fire at any charge. Chain Damage Electromagnetic Cannon, Electro-Blast Pistol, Heart of Volcano, Lamp Revolver, Charged Injector and Asteroid (Weapon) are exclusive. The weapon fires projectiles that will hit multiple targets if they are close together (note that this is not a form of area damage). Damage Sphere Chip Sword, Heavy Shocker, Chipping Whip, and Oppressor Of Lives are exclusive. This means that the weapon emits a sphere surrounding the user. If an enemy player goes inside the sphere, the enemy takes damage. Poison Bad Doctor, Poison Hunter, Wyvern, and a few other weapons are exclusive (along with their upgrades). It means that a player shot by one of these weapons will have a poison effect, which damages them over time. Poison Mines Toxic Bane and Instigator are exclusive. Similar to the Sticky Mines attribute, it fires projectiles that stick to surfaces. However, they damage the player by rapidly draining their health with a highly strong poison effect. Critical Damage Exclusive to the Revolver Sniper Rifle, Bone Crusher, Scythe, Carrot Sword, Orange Killer, and some pets. This property allows a 50% chance that you will inflict double the damage. Flamethrower This attribute means that the weapons fires in a short-ranged spread, and does no damage beyond this range. Please note that this does not necessarily mean the weapon sets targets on fire. Electro-thrower Similarly to the flamethrower, these weapons deal damage in a short-ranged spread but have a longer range, more damage, and generally higher firing speed than flamethrowers. Bleeding This means that if the player hits their target, they will be inflicted with this and slowly lose HP over time. Burning Commonly found on fire or explosion related weapons and the Phoenix. The target will quickly lose health for a short amount of time after being damaged, similar to the bleeding and poison effects. Will not affect enemies holding weapons with the Protection From Burning attribute. Lifesteal Exclusive to several weapons, such as Dracula, Anime Scythe, Engineer Exoskeleton, Good Doctor, Network Streamer, Adamant Claws, and Healing Carp. Successful hits on an enemy will grant the player a small portion of their health (not armor). Melee Exclusive to most of the Melee weapons. It means that the weapons with this attribute can deal damage but in a very limited range. Chainsaw Only found on some Melee weapons. Weapons with this attribute will damage enemies regardless of if it's swinging up or down. The Combat Yo-Yo and Whip with Cake have this attribute hidden. Charm Love Spell, Agent Valentine, Succubus, Ten O' Clock Postman, Heartbreakers, and Serenade are exclusive. Hit enemies briefly lose their weapon's efficiency, lowering their damage. Random Effect Exclusive to weapons such as Shaman's Bow, Fidget Thrower, BIG DATA, Trick and Treat, Knife and Compass, Deadly Digital System and the Pew Pew Rifle. Successful hits on an enemy will give them either the Poison, Burning or Bleeding effect. Rocket Control Judge is exclusive. Rockets fired can be fully manually controlled by the user. X-ray Vision Third Eye, Overseer, Antivirus, and Pursuer Z3 are exclusive. The weapon gives the player the ability to see through walls and detect invisible players. Cluster Bomb Exclusive to several heavy weapons such as Armadillo (Weapon), Christmas Ultimatum, Big B's Oven, and Earth Spike Spell, with Sharp Snowflake being an exception. The weapon shoots rockets that release a tight cluster of small, explosive projectiles upon impact. Gravitation Force Eraser, Snow Storm, Electric Vortex, and Network Streamer are exclusive. This attribute causes the weapon to pull in enemies to the player while firing. The Eraser is an exception in that it instead shoots a projectile that explodes into a black hole/wormhole, sucking in enemies for a short time. Invisibility Sword of Shadows and Stealth Bracelet are exclusive. It allows the user to turn into a mist-like substance. The username is hidden to opponents when invisible. Gadget-Blocker Void Ray Rifle, Archangel, Black Hole (weapon), Disabler, and Cyber Phoenix (Pet) are exclusive. Enemies that were hit cannot use gadgets for a short amount of time. Minigun It means that the weapon is Automatic, but you must charge it up before it can fire. Removing your finger from the fire button will stop the weapon from charging. When fully charged, the weapon will shoot, regardless of whether there is an enemy player in the vicinity or not. Weapons like the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D) and Minigun Pistol have this attribute. The Network Streamer has this attribute hidden. Armor Bonus Exclusive to Sword & Shield (Weapon), Disconnector, Viking, Armadillo (Weapon), and every mythical clan weapon. Gives bonus armor points to the player, which can stack if multiple Armor Bonus weapons equipped. Disable Jumps Exclusive to Sticky Candy and weapons such as Block Flamethrower, Wave Pulser, and Dual Hunter Crossbows. Enemies affected will not be able to jump or fly. Shooting in Three Directions Exclusive to the Transformed Machine Gun and Arcade Rifle, this attribute allows the weapon to shoot in three directions at once (Forward, diagonally left, and diagonally right). Pulling Towards Target Exclusive to the Pulling Sucker Gun and the Fatality Hook. This attribute causes the player to be pulled toward the location of their shot. Teammate Healing Exclusive to Healing Staff and Witch Doctor. This attribute allows the player to heal teammates with their attacks (will not regenerate armor). Enemy Detector '' Exclusive to the Knife and Compass and Sharp-eyed Courier. The weapon's model will point toward nearby enemies. ''More Damage to the Cursed Exclusive to the Artefact and the Aspen Spear, this attribute causes hit enemies to take additional damage from all sources. It is marked by the green skull floating over the target's head. Teleportation Exclusive to the Portal Cannon. It allows the weapon to create portals that the user can freely travel between. Deals Damage During Reloading Exclusive to the Ouroboros. Allows the weapon to deal area damage around the player while reloading Random Rockets Exclusive to the Emitter of Uncertainty. The weapon will randomly shoot different rockets, each with unique effects and flight patterns. Target Mark Exclusive to the Proud Eagle. The weapon has the ability to mark targets with a chevron symbol after a short lock-in period. Marked targets can be seen through walls. Dash Exclusive to the Sly Wolf and the Percival & Lamorak. The weapon has the ability to allow the player to lunge forward. Shield Exclusive to the Sly Wolf and Gangsta Shield. The weapon has the ability to create an energy shield similar to the Energy Shield gadget. Super Punch Exclusive to the Brave Lion and the Heroic Epee. The weapon has the ability to create a huge shockwave after hitting enemies a certain number of times. Consecutive Explosions Exclusive to the Knight's Axe and the Ice Club. The weapon has the ability to create a series of explosions that travel in a line in the direction of the player's shot. Turns Enemy Into a Sheep Exclusive to the Witch's Sheep Cauldron. The weapon has the ability to turn enemy players into sheep that cannot attack or use gadgets. Increased Damage to Allies Exclusive to the Exquisite Bagpipes and Golden Bros. The weapon can increase the damage dealt by teammates. Protection From Burning Exclusive to the Pyro 1116. Holding this weapon will make the player unable to be set on fire from weapons with the Burning attribute. Head Enlargement Exclusive to the Tiny Resizer. The weapon can increase the head size of hit enemies, making them easier to headshot. Healing Area Exclusive to the Cooking Totem and the Heroic Epee. The weapon can create areas of healing for teammates. Exclusive gadget attributes Radiation Nuclear Grenade is exclusive. It means that after exploding, the gadget leaves a pool of radiation that damages nearby enemies over time. Resurrection Resurrection is exclusive. It means that when the user dies, the gadget automatically gives the user an “extra life”. This attribute is now removed, after the removal of the gadget in question. Flight It allows the user to fly for a period of time, depending on the level of upgrade. When activated, the jump button turns into a jetpack icon. This attribute is also found on pets, indicating that the pet hovers above the ground. Area of Effect For gadgets. Similar to the Area Damage attribute for weapons, it means that the gadget operates over an area on the map. Damage Transfer Voodoo Snowman is exclusive. It means that the damage done to this gadget is transferred to a random enemy. Time Shift Time Machine is exclusive. It sends only the bearer of the gadget back in time; the rest of the map is unaffected. Damage Boost This means that when operating, the damage done by yourself and teammates is amplified. Healing This means that upon activating, you and sometimes your teammates gain a number of health points (armor points are not affected). Also found on pets, in which your pet will heal the player over time. Double Jump Robot Samurai is exclusive. When the gadget is activated, the user can press the jump button and press it again in midair. This is true until the gadget operating time is up. Damage Reflection Reflector (Gadget) is exclusive. When activated, 50% of the damage done to the bearer will be reflected back to the attacker. This includes damage from the Burning, Poison, and Bleeding attributes. Module Attributes Bullet Spread This attribute decreases the spread of bullets when firing. The Butt of the Rifle is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Reload Speed This attribute increases the reload speed of the weapon. The Upgraded Magazine, Pouch, Oilcan and the Bandolier are modules that use this attribute. Clip Size This attribute increases the ammo capacity of the magazine. The Drum Magazine and the Battery are modules that use this attribute. Critical Chance This attribute increases the chance for a shot to deal twice the damage. The Lucky Bullet is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Movement Speed This attribute increases your movement speed. The Accelerator and the Alloy are modules that use this attribute. Attack Radius This attribute increases the hit or blast radius of the weapon. The Astral Blade and the Shrapnel are modules that use this attribute. Attack Speed This attribute increases the attack speed of the weapon. The Shiv is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Effect Duration This attribute increases the duration of the status effect (e.g. Poison, Burning) the weapon might have. The Voodoo Doll is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Zoom This attribute increases the magnification of the scope. The Lenses is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Stability This attribute decreases the intensity of the weapon sway when zoomed in. The Handgrip is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Recoil Reduction This attribute decreases the intensity of the recoil when a shot has been fired. The Muzzle Brake is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Projectile Speed This attribute increases the travel speed of the projectile. Jet Fuel is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Armor Regeneration This attribute allows armor to regenerate lost armor points. The Repair Kit is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Camouflage This attribute allows the user's name to be hidden from enemies from a certain distance. The Camouflage is a module that uses this attribute exclusively. Exclusive Pet Attributes Ghost Only found on the Eagle Spirit, it allows the pet to fly through walls. Nothing Exclusive to the Stone pet. The pet will not attack enemies or provide any special effects. Gallery Wall.jpg Scope.jpg Boom.jpg Trivia *The removal of the Judge makes the Rocket Control attribute the only attribute to be removed from the game. Category:Other Category:Content in Both Games